Patrua
=The Government= The government consists of three levels. At the top, the Imperial Council decides on a national level. This council is presided by the Emperor who has the right to overrule decisions if needed. Other fixed council members are: the Marshal who represents the Imperial Armed Forces, the Chief Treasurer, the three Consuls, the head judge of the Supreme Court, a clerk and a chosen representative of the people. All but one are appointed by the Emperor and need to be approved by their respective subordinates. The representative of the people is directly chosen by the people (17+) in elections held every three years. There are no real ministries, but 'Committees'. Each of those is managed by a Committee President and can further vary in composition. When a certain issue gets debated in the Imperial Council, the relevant Committee President is summoned. The second level is a mirror version of the first but on a provincial scale. Three of these exist, presided by a Consul. Two Consuls are appointed by the Emperor and need to be approved by the Mayors of that province. The third, the Consul of Zephyros is a hereditary function awarded to the Earl of Zephyros. Consuls preside over a provincial council, with the local army commander, the provincial police commander, a representative of the people, a clerk, a Treasurer and a judge. Again, dependend on the issue, a provincial Committee President or a Mayor can attend. The last level is on a local scale. Here, a Mayor presides over a City Council. All members except the police chief and the garrison commander are chosen by the people, though a Mayor needs approval of the Emperor. Legal system Patrua has one of the lowest crime rates in the Middle East. A well-funded Army and Police Corps are given a lot of freedom by the legislative system and government to combat crime. Prevention mainly means deterrence by repressive action. Punishment is quite hard, and convicts often spend many years in a penal labour unit (often mines). =Location= At the Horn of Africa, extending along the Red Sea coast to the north, to Sokotra island to the east and well into eastern Africa to the south. =Climate= Arid desert climate, from November until February: Northeast Monsoon with moderate temperatures in the north, very hot in the south; from May until October: Southwest Monsoon with torrid climate in the north, hot in the south. Between monsoons, hot and humid periods with irregular rainfall. From time to time, droughts, dust storms and floods occur. =Terrain= Flat to undulating plateau, rising to hills and mountains in the north. Highest point being the Shimbiris (2,416 m), the lowest Lake Assal (-155 m). =Religion= A local cult known as Shadaism has long been the paramount religion in Patrua. With the coming of immigrants and new ways of communication, a reasonable influx has caused other religions to appear as well. Religion and government are kept well apart, as has been the tradition in Patrua. This secularity is sometimes blamed for the rising number of atheists. =Language= The official language is English which is taught to all from the very beginning. When Patruans finish High School, they should be trilangual, their native tongue not included. =Educational system= Kindergarten, Grammar School and High School are free, provided by the Empire but not too well funded. College and University studies have to be paid for, but the Empire intervenes financially for the financially challenged. Literacy is at 98%. =Administrative division= The capital is Caputa, in the central part of the land (not on the Middle East part), other big cities are Zephyros (port city on the Gulf of Tadjourah), Ghantalia (on the river Ghantalia on the south coast and Perugonia (near the east coast). There are three provinces: Deso (Caputa), Trans-Ghantalia (Perugonia) and the County of Zephyros (Zephyros). Caputa is home to some 28,023,518 inhabitants ( these are the most recent official figures; Great Caputa's numbers are estimated to be around 44,928,000). It is located more to the south of the country, beyond the boundaries of this region's map. Zephyros is the second largest city and economically the more important city. Caputa is located inland, at a large lake surrounded by desert. It was at this lake, the Caputian Lake and its oasis that nomads that roamed the area converted to semi-nomadism and eventually sedentarism. Over the ages Caputa, often in conflict with Zephyros, grew to become the metropolis of today. With little nostalgia nor respect for elder foundations (as in Zephyros), Caputa has a modern look. Many towering buildings and condo's are stretching from the lake shores, and go well beyond the former oasis limits, deep into what used to be desert. The city has an extensive range of parks and trees, making it look conspicuously green in contrast with the desert outside and the concrete jungle inside. Residential taxes and ground prices are the highest in Patrua. A place at the lakeside is affordable only by the richest. Every little free lot of space has been taken and houses one of the towering buildings or some public city feature. Atop the highest and largest of the three hills that surround the lake, is a large patch of land formed like a bean or kidney, boasting the lush green oasis amidst the urban landscape. Surrounded by a wall and towering above the city, this green haven stretches for miles and is home to a single complex. Indeed, brilliantly basking in the sun, at the west side of the park the magnificent Imperial Palace is located. An enormous circular central building with four wingss stretching from it the southern one ending in a baroque greenhouse. A grand avenue leads from the Caputa Ringway towards the palace, alongside this road many poshy manors have been built. The road ends in a roundabout around a magnificent fountain and before the beautiful park that separates the palace from the road. Centrally there's the bronze statue of Marshall XVIII. The northwest quarters are home to the capitals industry. It is here that the nuclear plants that supply Caputa with energy are located as well. The transitional zone between the industrial area and the residential area partially consists of the international airport. In this zone, prices are much lower than elsewhere in the city, due to the unattractive scenery, the noise of planes landing and taking off and pollution levels. Here Caputa's lower income class inhabitants reside in shantytowns and residences provided by welfare programs. A large commercial district runs through the city like a broad current. Dividing two large residential parts that make up most of Caputa. Most notable here, are the "Twin Towers" built upon the Caputian Lake's shores and with the Empire Plaza in front of it on the other side. Most of the governmental body is located here. This is the nerve centre of the Empire. Caputa boasts a respected university, the Caputa Imperial University renown for its research in fields of Artificial Intelligence, Genetic Engineering and Arts. The landmark Imperial Crypt is one of the few touristical sites the city has. All close members of the Imperial family are buried here. Another unique building is the Seat of the League of Patricians, an ancient noble order that is cloaked by a thick layer of mystery. The Grand Temple of Shadax is the famous paramount cult place and in fact one of the seven holy places for the Shadaist cult. It is an ancient building of great archaeological, historical and architectural value. Here the Upper Priest resides and performs the daily offering rites to honor Shadax, the Great Wizard. As mentioned, the Caputa International Airport lies on the west side of the city. Lastly, Caputa has a dynamic cultural scene. Inspired by and reacting against the dull ugliness of the city, a sparkling range of innovative artists have put the metropolis on the world's art map. The Imperial Museum of Arts is famous. As is the Imperial Museum of Patruan History. Except for a few protected ancient buildings, Caputa is a very modern city built on a Hippodameic plan. This rigid planning makes for a clean but boring environment which lacks the soul of an organically grown street plan. An extensive bus and subway network gets you around easily and is much cheaper than the service provided by taxi companies abound. There are two railroads running through the city with several stations along the line. Once they linked separate parts of the city together, but as expansion incorporated these satellite towns, the railroad network remained as sole testimony to this historical situation. They connect Caputa to the rest of the nations railroads. Mainly a commercial and administrative centre and having neglected to preserve and exploit its historical advantages, this city is grey, dull, crowded and hectic but it has a living cultural scene and a thriving nightlife. M. Latora, Municipal Department of Public Relations, Caputa. =Economy= Uranium, large unexploited reserves of iron ore, tin, gypsum, bauxite, copper, salt, geothermal areas natural gas and likely oil reserves are the natural resources. A large uranium mining sector dominates the export figures. Book publishing and automobile production are the other two economical pillars. Trout fishing and arms manufacturing are secondary industries. Through its strategic position at the Bab el-Mandeb, Patrua controls shipping going into and out of the Red Sea. Many of the ships use Patrua's facilities before they start the final phase of their journey. =Transportation= Most cities and ports are easily reachable through railroad and road connections. The western villages in the mountains pose more problems as the rugged terrain complicates safe travel. =National Holiday= 28th of March category: African Continent